


WaterFlow

by Vestry



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Qui-Gon is a mess, Seren is a mess, What am I doing?, Wingfic, for a long time, idk - Freeform, or on hatius, seren is genderfluid, this is probably discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vestry/pseuds/Vestry
Summary: idk what this is. I have plans for this, but I might modify it one day. Click on if you want, I don't care.
Kudos: 3





	WaterFlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song of the day: E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE! by CORPSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather stressed, so I won't be able to update that much. I might not even update this. sigh* stay tuned though! Inspiration comes at the most horrible of times.

47 BBY

For Jedi Master Plo-Koon, it was a normal pick up like any other. Get to the house, explain to the parents, get the child, and leave. That didn't mean that he didn't care about the children he brought to the temple. Each child was special to him, with their own force signatures and strengths. This pickup, on the other hand, was different in the force. There was no time to think, however. He had a mission to complete.

The bright blue-white of hyperspace disappeared as the blackness of space flashed into view, stretched around the blue-green planet of Stewjon. The above-average sized planet seeming tiny in the emptiness of space.

As he opened the ship comm, a faint crackling echoed over the line before it cleared.

"This is Stewjon Air Control, please state name and business." A commanding male voice spoke.

"This is Jedi Master Plo-Koon here for the retrieval of two force-sensitive younglings." His deep, slightly monotone voice responded.

A moment passed before the voice came back on the comm again.

"Cleared. Please make your way to platform 3."

The comm crackled as it was shut off on the other end, and Plo-Koon followed the guide to the mentioned bay. As he flew over the city, he had to admire the smooth, dark wood architecture used to build the pristine, small town of Rysis.

There were only 4 landing platforms in the capital, the nondescript, farming planet not normally visited. As he walked out of the ship, Plo-Koon pulled his hood over his head, effectively concealing his identity. As he walked through the city, Plo-Koon could see the many people around town.

When he asked one of the locals as to where the Kenobi family lived, he could see the disdain they had for the family in their faces.

"You should not be asked about those little Thi'kils around here! They wouldn't even do good in your devil arms" The woman spat in his face. Then she abruptly turned and walked away. What had that been all about? Plo sighed. He hadn't even gotten the location. Time to do it the old fashioned way.

He could feel it now. Two force signatures that shone like a supernova in the force. The young children's presence shouting to the sky we shall not be ignored. The house that harbored those small lives was small, modest, and on the outskirts of town. Two knocks on the door were all it took for it to be thrown open, and a blaster barrel pointed at his face.

Plo-Koon slowly raised his arms in surrender.

"I mean no harm." He tried to soothe the man holding the weapon to his face. Plo could see the dark circles surrounding the man's eyes and sympathize with his troubles. Many of the new younglings brought to the temple had stressed out him and the creche workers as well.

He glared at Plo before firmly growling, "You will never take them."

A woman, who looked not much better than the man at the door, appeared beside him, putting her hand on his arm. "Hear him out please." She whispered quietly to the man, presumably her husband. Her face was drawn in resignation, but her eyes burned with a bright fire.

The man paused for a moment before stiffly moving to the side of the doorway, his eyes following Plo-Koon as he stepped into the modest household. he could see toys scattered about and hear the faintest of cries coming from a room in the adjacent hallway. The woman gestured for him to sit at the coffee table after she cleared it of colorful toys, her husband standing to the side with the gun still in hand.

This was going to one fucked up, long day.

-\\-\\-

"I apologize for my husband's actions. We got on the wrong foot. My name is Sharra and my husband's," she gestured to the man, "name is Chiara."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I understand you're here for the twins, but I need to know if this is a voluntary thing or it's mandatory." 

"I understand your concerns, but I assure you that it is entirely up to the decision of the family. If the parents do not wish to hand over the child or children, then limited training is provided so they can control their powers and the family is left alone." 

He caught Sharra sending an I told you so look towards Chiara to which he rolled his eyes rather reluctantly. 

Chiara turned to him, the wary look still upon his face, and said, "May we have a moment to decide?" Or rather argue he did not voice.

Plo Koon bowed deeply to the couple and walked out of the house. 

-\\-\\-  
After what seemed like hours of Plo hearing indistict arguing while he admired the tiny little sprouts that grew on the farmland, the couple came out with Sharra looking triumphant. 

"You may take the twins. They will have a better life as a Jedi than on a farm." Sharra gestured for him to follow her into the house. 

The room that she lead him to was simple and furnished with two cribs and a changing table. The room was also painted a soft sea green that highlighted the green meadow that could be seen through the window. 

It was the twins that were the shocker. Both had wings attached to their back which one had pure white and one had pure black. 

Plo Koon suddenly understood why he had been brought to this place. These two children were going to be the future of both the Jedi and Sith. 

-\\-\\- 16 years later

Anakin peered over the counter at the odd new-comers. The girl looked like an angel with the halo around her head, but it was the boy that looked like a true one. He looked to be about three years older than him with fair skin, large, midnight wings, and dark horns that curled towards the sky. He caught the angel's eye -a beautiful blue-grey- and was immediately entranced.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin blurted out.

The boy's wings jerked wider in bewilderment and Anakin blushed in embarrassment. -why did he have to say that, stupid, stupid, stupid-

"I'm sorry?" The ginger boy spoke with an odd accent in his voice, unlike anything Anakin had ever heard. Anakin inwardly winced.

"They live on the moons of Iego. I've heard the deep space pirates talk about them!"

By now, the girl had taken notice of them and moved to the ginger boy's -angel's, he's an angel- side.

"You're a funny little boy." The odd girl said. The boy elbowed her in the side, shooting her a sideways glare.

"Ow! what did I do?!"

-\\-\\-

Once Obi-Wan and the group returned to the ship with the hyperdrive, he was immediately barreled by a white feathered sister.

"Oof! Get off you a great lump of feathers!" Obi-Wan shouted through the feathers muffling him.

A light, airy chuckle sounded from above him, always never failing to fool people into thinking she is harmless. He could never forget how dangerous his sister could be with her disarming smile.  
Finally, he was released from his prison of feathers and he was tugged up by his twin's arm.

"What took so long!" Silver cheered. Without waiting for an answer, she turned to the small boy, whose name was Anakin as he had learned, with a bright smile on her face.

Then her smile faltered. 

Her smile was back to normal a moment later, unnoticeable to anyone who had not known her for a long time. On the outside, she was as bright as the sun, but he could feel the cold wall she had thrown up. -dark, malicious, calm, anger- 

A mental wall inside her mind vibrated with suspicion and anger around her thoughts. 

What was about this boy that had her all riled up?

-\\-\\-

Earlier…

"I will train him then." 

It took almost all of Obi-Wan's willpower not to gape in shock, flare his wings, and project his feelings through the force. His master was already training him and his brother at the same time. Surely the council wouldn't allow his master to train another as well, would they?

He snuck a look at Seren but his expression was carefully neutral and his mind was shielded tightly so he couldn't detect anything from him. His wings, however, were pressed close to his body and slanted forward in an aggressive stance. 

The rest of the meeting faded into the background as his master argued further with the council. Once they were dismissed, Seren abruptly left without him and Qui-gon. Dark brown robes swished around his feet and Obi-wan could feel a cloud of cold, dark force surround him with every movement. He shivered as a wave of cold washed over him and slowly followed after his twin. 

-\\-\\-

Obi-Wan burst into Seren's room slamming the door loudly behind him. His brother's head snapped to him as he interrupted him meditating. 

"Does anyone kriffing know how to knock?!" Seren hissed.

"Darling, make an exception for your older brother?" Obi-Wan drawled out.

Seren rounded on him in frustration, "You are not the older brother. We are twins!"

"Ah, not with that attitude." Obi-Wan reprimanded, shaking his finger at him playfully. 

"Kriff you." He grumbled, turning away from him, his force signature swirling with 

frustrationangerfear . He dropped the facade quickly at his emotional upheaval. 

"What is it?" He softly whispered. A moment passed in total silence before Obi-Wan could see something snap inside his mind. 

"Don't you understand?! Master Jinn is going to replace us! You've seen his force power!" 

"Seren plea-" 

"Don't start! He is throwing us away for a newer, more powerful padawan." The force around him swirled and lashed at Obi-Wan. Seren's wings flared to their full length and the same coldness surrounded him just as it had in the council chamber.

"Calm down Seren- I bet the whole temple can feel your anger!" Obi-Wan snapped, Seren's mood making him frustrated as well. Rearranging his wings back against his body, Seren scowled at him before closing his own eyes again and returning to the meditative position.

Obi-Wan knelt in front of him and gathered Seren's hands in his own. Slipping into the bond with his brother, Seren slowly took down all of his shields. 

Obi-Wan could feel the tension in his brother’s shoulders fade away as he slipped into the smooth, warm waters of the force. Obi-Wan met Seren at the edge of his mind's pond. Soft greenery surrounded them as the night sky overhead was reflected in the water. Blurred images shone on the surface that Seren was paying close attention to. His gift for foresight was always much better than Obi-Wan's. 

Obi-Wan broke the silence with a whisper. "What do you see?" 

"Anger, fear, pain, and death." Seren took a deep breath before continuing. "I fear what is to come." 

"You’re becoming poetic again," Obi-Wan remarked wryly, attempting to lighten up the mood. 

Seren's mouth twisted in an are you serious?' look and he rolled his eyes. 

For the rest of the time that Seren was centered in the force, Obi-Wan went into his own domain to explore what Seren had meant by "anger, fear, pain, and death". 

-\\-\\-

"-ren, Seren!" 

Seren was jolted out of his meditation by a vigorous shoulder shaking. 

Startled, he turned his head way too quickly for his neck's liking. His head spun from the sudden movement and he swayed for a moment before recognizing the person that interrupted him in the middle of his meditation. 

"What is it Obi-Wan?"

"C'mon! We have a new mission- we're going back to Naboo!"

Seren raised his eyebrows at this. "Are we taking Anakin with us?" His anger flared again and the same coldness washed over him just as it had for the past week. Quickly, he threw up his shields and put on an air of indifference. 

This did not go unnoticed by Obi-Wan.

"Yes... Anakin will be coming with us as Qui-Gon is his current guardian."

"Well, then we must be going." Seren's wings brushed the ground and he left Obi-Wan behind. 

"Hey! Wait up!" 

Seren grinned mirthfully, he was feeling better already.


End file.
